


Delicacy Among Vampires

by Kendarrr



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: Quinn is shy – she has never had sex while on her period. Until today.Sometimes, Quinn finds it difficult to tell if Rachel, her vampire lover, wants to eat her out – or eather. Here, Rachel does both.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 5
Kudos: 221





	Delicacy Among Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from an anon on tumblr @ [ficklefic](https://ficklefic.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Beta'd by ADuckInAHat.

When Quinn walked into Rachel’s Brooklyn brownstone that morning, she knew to be quiet. She tiptoed to the kitchen, put the breakfast she bought Rachel in the toaster oven, ready to be heated when the woman woke up. Quinn brewed coffee in Rachel’s percolator, shrugged off her winter coat and hung it up on a hook. She walked into the bedroom cradling a cup of coffee and placed it on Rachel’s bedside table. The bed was a mess of blankets, and in the middle of the California King-sized bed was a fan of brown hair. The room was dark — a direct contrast to the sun-bright day outside.

“Hi, baby,” Quinn drew back the blankets, enough to expose Rachel’s head and her upper back. She kissed Rachel’s nape and shoulders.

The woman stirred and faced Quinn with a sleepy smile. “I’m two hundred years older than you, Quinn. But I appreciate the term of endearment.”

Quinn giggled and rolled her eyes while Rachel rolled onto her back. She sat up, back against the headboard. The striped duvet fell off Rachel’s body, exposing her soft, full breasts, nipples stiff from the cold. Quinn blushed at the sight and averted her eyes. She saw Rachel naked countless times before, but it still made her blush to see her without clothes so casually. “I made you coffee.”

“Thank you, darling,” Rachel reached over for the cup and without bothering to cool it down, she took two mouthfuls and licked her lips in visible delight. “You always make the best coffee.”

“I brought you breakfast too. It’s in the kitchen.”

Rachel yawned and stretched her arms over her head, her joints cracking into place. “You did, huh?” Rachel smirked, and that was when Quinn saw, among rows of straight teeth, Rachel’s sharp, pointed fangs. Her dark, chestnut-brown eyes turned gold, and it surprised Quinn every time. Rachel’s eyes only became honey-gold when she was one of two things: aroused, or hungry.

Quinn wondered to herself which one she was, currently.

The dark-haired woman finished her coffee and set the cup back on the bedside table. She wrapped her arms around Quinn’s waist. “My breakfast is in the kitchen, you say? I say my favourite breakfast is actually right here in front of me.”

A blush crept on Quinn’s cheeks as Rachel, with surprising strength despite her stature, lifted her to sit across her lap. “I meant I bought you a breakfast burrito.”

“Hm,” Rachel nuzzled Quinn’s neck, and the blonde shivered from the light touches that she involuntarily threw her head back, further exposing her neck. Rachel opened her mouth and Quinn’s heart began to race when sharp teeth scraped against her pulse, right along where she imagined the vein to be. Every time she and Rachel made out, the vampire would always nibble the area, but not once had she pierced the skin. And Quinn was always far too shy to mention anything — that she would not mind if Rachel sank her teeth into her neck and drank from her.

Just thinking about it was enough to make Quinn blush.

Rachel’s hands, cool but not frigid as ice, grasped Quinn’s leg so the blunt ends of her nails dug against the soft flesh of her inner thigh. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel’s neck and lowered her mouth to hers for a kiss. She buried her fingers in thick, dark hair and relished the sensation of Rachel’s soft lips, the easy way her mouth melded against hers. Quinn shivered in delight. Rachel’s hold on her tightened, and she lowered the blonde to recline on the bed without breaking the kiss.

She settled between Quinn’s spread legs. Her dress hiked high up her thighs. Rachel broke the kiss and nuzzled into Quinn’s neck, breathing in so deeply that it tickled the blonde. She squirmed and clung to Rachel’s shoulders, the vampire’s lips nipping at the fluttering of Quinn’s pulse. She involuntarily widened the gap between her legs, and when Rachel pressed her thigh against her panties, Quinn stiffened and let out a sharp gasp.

Rachel drew back, brow furrowed. “Is something wrong?”

“I — yes — I mean — no — ”

The comforting weight of Rachel disappeared when she eased off of Quinn. “It’s just — I’m going to be late for work if I don’t leave soon.”

“Then skip work.”

Quinn released a shaky laugh. “Not today, Rach. I have a meeting.” She scooted off the bed on trembling legs and stood. She squirmed, felt the palpable, almost uncomfortable slickness between her legs. “I-I’m also on my period. So…”

“I know,” Rachel said. “I can smell it.”

“What?!” Quinn shrieked. “Oh my god, I need to shower immediately — ”

“Relax,” the vampire threw her legs over the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around Quinn’s waist. “I can only smell it because I’m a vampire. Mortals won’t be able to smell you unless they get way too up close and personal. And when that happens, I’ll destroy them.”

“Oh,” Quinn sighed in relief, her hands rested on Rachel’s shoulders. “Is that — does it gross you out?”

“Goodness, no,” Rachel immediately said. Her grip on Quinn’s waist tightened, and when she looked up at Quinn, the blonde swore that her eyes were a brighter gold than before. “If anything, it makes me want to devour you, Quinn.”

With the way Rachel looked at her — like a piece of steak, if Rachel ate meat — Quinn was inclined to believe her.

But, the fact of the matter was, the thought of having sex while on her period made her squeamish. Won’t it be messy? She knew her girlfriend was a vampire, but did that mean she also liked to drink period blood? These questions bubbled in Quinn’s throat, but she found herself too embarrassed to ask any of them.

Rachel smiled and released her hold on Quinn’s waist. “Have a good day at work, my love.”

Quinn’s shoulders lost some of their tension. She bent down and pressed a lingering kiss to Rachel’s forehead. “I will, thank you. I’ll see you later.”

“I will be counting the minutes until then.” Quinn raised a brow and Rachel laughed. “I won’t really. I just thought it was a romantic thing to say.”

“It’s cute only if you don’t actually do it,” Quinn smoothed out her dress and, blowing Rachel a kiss, departed from the brownstone to head to work.

+

The meeting went in such a slow, meandering pace that Quinn regretted not doing as Rachel suggested about skipping work that day. Still, she powered through the work day despite the remnants of arousal that she felt that morning with Rachel.

Quinn had only been dating the vampire for a handful of months and the differences from dating a mortal were immediately apparent. Rachel did not rush Quinn, unlike her past lovers. Rachel took the time to know Quinn — _really_ know Quinn to the point where she cried and begged when Rachel took her dear sweet time and edged Quinn to the point of delirium —

“Hello, earth to Fabray?” Santana, her coworker snapped her fingers in front of her face. “You look like a doped-up kitten. What were you thinking about just now?”

“Um, n-nothing!”

A sly smirk curled Santana’s lips. “Huh. Does it, perchance, have anything to do with your new lover who gives off such intense sugar mommy vibes? I don’t even know why you’re still working when she can probably support your ass until retirement.”

“What makes you think that about Rachel?” Quinn asked with a furrowed brow.

“Quinn, she owns a house — a brownstone in fuckin’ Brooklyn — in this economy.”

“Right,” Quinn laughed at the incredulous look on Santana’s face.

“What’s her day job again?”

“She’s some kind of performance consultant, I think. She works in theatre, anyway.”

“There’s no way that job pays her that much, unless she’s also a movie star. Refresh my memory as to how she looks like – you got a pic?”

One of the surprising things Quinn learned about Rachel and vampires in general was that the mirror thing was, in fact, untrue. She could not give Quinn a legitimate reason why the rumour was perpetuated in the first place. The only reason she gave was — maybe older vampires were camera shy?

Quinn took out her phone and swiped to a photo she had of herself and Rachel and showed it to Santana. She made a disgusted expression. “Ugh. Too cute it’s almost sickening. But hey, if you get bored of her — or vice versa — let me have a turn with her.”

“No, Santana,” Quinn rolled her eyes and snatched her phone back from her friend’s grasp.

“Is she any good in bed, at least?”

Quinn reddened. “Go back to work!”

Cackling, Santana left Quinn in the privacy of her desk. She dug the heels of her palms into her eyes, took a deep breath, and went back to work. Her weak legs be damned.

+

It was dark when Quinn stepped out of the office, and even darker when she finished her commute and arrived at Rachel’s house. She let herself in with her key, and found herself grinning at the sight of Rachel waltzing by herself in the middle of her living room. Quinn shed her coat and just as she was about to walk into the kitchen, Rachel caught her hand and whisked her away into a waltz.

“Did you have a wonderful day today?” Rachel asked. The weight of her hand on the small of Quinn’s back, the way she looked up at Quinn with wide, adoring eyes, made the blonde’s heart leap up to her throat.

“Not really.”

“See, you should have listened to me,” Rachel teased. “I am your elder, after all.”

“I know — you never let me forget the two-hundred year difference,” Quinn giggled. The song stopped playing and Rachel lifted the needle off the record. “Have you had dinner?”

“No, since you just arrived,” Rachel smiled. “What about you?”

“Um,” Quinn took a shaky breath to recover from the offhand comment. She knew the implication of Rachel’s words, with her being a vampire and all, but they always had a double layer of meaning. She could never guess in what way Rachel meant her double-entendre — did she want to drink Quinn’s blood, or eat her pussy?

She realized that Rachel was still waiting for her answer. “I haven’t.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Not particularly. Are you?”

“Yes,” Rachel said, her eyes flashed golden as it locked with Quinn’s.

“I can make you some food — ”

“I don’t want mortal food,” Rachel replied, even as she swept Quinn off her feet and carried her, step by step, upstairs to her bedroom. Quinn squeaked and wrapped her arms around Rachel’s neck. She shouldered the door open and lowered Quinn onto the bed and immediately pinned her down with her weight. “Wanna eat _you_ , Quinn.”

A nervous giggle escaped the blonde, which Rachel swallowed into a kiss. Her fangs protruded once more, and they scraped Quinn’s bottom lip. The sting, soothed by Rachel’s tongue, made her shudder. Rachel’s hands roamed Quinn’s body, slid up her shirt to drag blunt nails against her sides, her body tensing from the ticklish sensation.

Quinn let out a gasp when Rachel swiftly rid her of her dress so she lay naked in nothing but her bra and panties. Rachel stared at her with unabashed delight. Her fingers trailing all over the slopes, the curves of Quinn’s body. The heat of her mouth followed the trail her fingers drew on Quinn’s neck, her breasts. The blonde bit her bottom lip, the heat from her face left her light-headed.

Rachel’s mouth lingered over the fluttering of her pulse as she peppered the spot with kisses. A low groan left the vampire as she moved away from Quinn’s neck to nibble her collarbone instead. She deftly unclasped Quinn’s red lace bra and threw it across the room to latch her mouth to her nipple with a slow, deep suck.

The blonde’s hips raised involuntarily off the bed, but Rachel’s weight kept her pinned. Quinn grasped Rachel’s shoulders, but the vampire bared her teeth and in a blink, she had Quinn’s wrists pinned above her head. “Keep still,” she growled.

Unable to say anything else but a desperate whimper, Quinn clutched fistfuls of the pillow to prevent herself from clinging onto Rachel. The vampire laved her tongue flat against Quinn’s nipple, an eagerness to her sucking, her hips pressed firmly against Quinn’s.

The pressure on her clit sent a jolt of arousal through Quinn — but it also reminded her —

“Rachel, wait — I’m on my period, remember?”

“And? What about it?” The dark-haired woman raised a brow that brooked no argument. But if the stigma wasn’t so damn ingrained in Quinn’s psyche, she would not have put up a fight.

“But it’s — ”

“Neither gross nor repulsive. Not to me, anyway,” Rachel kissed Quinn’s forehead. “Just focus on what feels good, darling. Don’t worry about a thing.”

The tenderness in Rachel’s eyes and the way she looked at Quinn was enough to persuade the blonde, really, but add to that the way Rachel scraped her teeth against a stiff nipple made for such a compelling argument that Quinn arched into her mouth and spread her legs farther apart for the vampire.

As Rachel wandered lower to Quinn’s stomach, the rationalizing part of her brain stirred once more. Quinn squeezed her eyes shut to fight against the urge to close her legs. Rachel licked her inner thigh, dangerously close to her pussy. Her heart thundered inside her ribcage.

Rachel ripped through Quinn’s panties and eased the tampon out of her. She threw it in the garbage bin with accurate precision. Before Quinn could comprehend in the rational side of her brain what was happening, before it could register, Rachel buried her tongue deep inside her pussy with such a desperate and feral moan that Quinn’s mind ran completely blank.

“Oh fuck, Rachel…” The sensitivity of her pussy made Quinn’s legs quiver as Rachel tongue-fucked her hole. Not with the urgency to make Quinn orgasm, but rather, with a certain meticulousness that left Quinn weak-kneed. She shuddered out a breath when Rachel suckled on her clit, flicked her tongue against its underside as she pulled at it with her lips. 

“I’m close,” Quinn sobbed, her body quivering beyond her control. The pit of her stomach burned when Rachel slipped her tongue back inside Quinn to lick her pussy walls. The faint sound of Rachel swallowing, gulping her down, made Quinn whimper. When Rachel rubbed her clit in a pace so rapid that her hand blurred, Quinn’s mouth parted in a silent scream. Her back bowed off the bed, and she came. Her vision turned white. The way Rachel dug her tongue into her pussy and licked her walls felt _so_ good that she could not breathe. Quinn blinked through unfocused eyes, her body squirming through the delirium as her orgasm crashed over her, with wave after wave of pleasure jolting up her spine.

“ _Hnnnnnh_ ,” she panted as Rachel gave her clit small, kittenish licks. “S-stop, stop…” she begged. “‘S too much…”

Rachel pouted but drew her mouth back from between Quinn’s legs. She licked her lips and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Is your blood type O positive?”

“Wha — you can tell just from tasting it?” Quinn asked through her post-orgasm haze.

Rachel looked serious for a moment that Quinn nearly believed her. But her face broke into a bright smile. “Nah, I was just teasing. I merely hazarded a guess.”

Quinn huffed. “You’re so weird.”  
  


The vampire licked her lips and teeth. She climbed up the bed and ran her fingers through Quinn’s sweaty blonde hair. “So, what are your thoughts?”

“Was it — did you enjoy it?”

“Greatly,” Rachel said with a look of bliss on her face. “I know I forced you a bit, and for that, I apologize — ”

“No, no. It’s okay. You seem happy about it.” Quinn smiled and caressed Rachel’s jaw. “You haven’t had blood from a still-living source in a while, I guess?”

Rachel kissed the inside of Quinn’s palm and nodded. “That is not to say that you should feel pressured into having me drink from you.”

“Would it make you happy?”

Rachel looked away and bit her lip. “It would. But again, Quinn, please do not feel pressured.” Her eyes lingered on Quinn’s mouth, and the blonde tilted her chin upwards, towards the vampire. She leaned in but stopped. In a blink, Rachel was gone, and a few seconds later, returned to kissed Quinn deeply. She tasted of mint, as if she just brushed her teeth.

“I don’t expect that you’d appreciate kissing me and tasting your own blood on my lips,” Rachel said by way of explanation.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t have,” Quinn giggled. “Thank you.”

Rachel kissed the top of Quinn’s head and settled between her legs once more. She wrapped her lips around Quinn’s clit and licked it with the flat side of her tongue. She took her pussy lips into her mouth and hiked Quinn’s legs up by the backs of her knees, to further expose her pussy. Quinn whimpered and grasped the sheets. Rachel slipped her tongue into her pussy, and she moaned, burying her face as much as she could to lick Quinn’s cunt as far as her tongue could reach. Quinn _swore_ she could feel her tongue brush against the mouth of her womb, and a moment of lucid thought made her wonder — is that a vampire thing or what?

Rachel pulled back, and Quinn noticed a disappointed expression upon her face. “W-what’s wrong?”

The vampire looked up. “Today was your last day, wasn’t it? Of your period?”

Quinn blushed. “Yes. Is that why you look so sad?”

Grumbling, Rachel only held Quinn’s hips and flipped her to lay on her elbows and knees. “I’m a little disappointed. You’re going to have to make it up to me instead.”

Quinn looked at Rachel over her shoulder. Batted her eyelashes the way she knew Rachel went crazy for. Blinked innocently. “And how do I do that?”

Sure enough, it worked. Rachel growled and bit down on the fleshiest part of Quinn’s ass — not with her fangs, but with her retracted ones. “You’re going to let me have you in any way, shape, or form that I want.”

“I already let you do that, Rachel.”

Rachel rested her cheek against Quinn’s butt. “You do, indeed.” She caressed the length of Quinn’s legs, her calves, her ankles, up to the backs of her thighs. She spread Quinn’s ass cheeks and slipped her thumb into her pussy while her tongue kissed the pucker of her asshole. Quinn squeaked — this was not her first time getting her ass eaten, but the first touch of Rachel’s tongue always sent a sharp thrill up her body. She gave herself up to Rachel’s touch, her body becoming soft and pliant for the vampire.

Once Rachel sensed that Quinn yielded to her touch, she worked her tongue more firmly against Quinn’s ass. Her muscles relaxed, and soon enough, Rachel could tongue-fuck Quinn’s asshole with minimal resistance. The blonde squirmed, a desperate moan escaping her as Rachel curled two fingers inside her dripping pussy.

“Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ , right there, Rachel,” Quinn panted, her thighs quivering. She whimpered and moaned into the pillow, but Rachel was having none of it. She grasped the hair on the back of Quinn’s head to raise her head, so the sounds Quinn made were not muffled.

Quinn keened while Rachel’s fingers constantly rubbed against her spot. With the vampire releasing the handful of Quinn’s hair, she wrapped an arm around Quinn’s thigh and reached for her clit. All three sensations at once drove Quinn to ecstasy. Her toes curled, her entire body buzzed as her orgasm, the crux of pleasure was there, right within her grasp.

“Yes, yes, yes…” Quinn panted, her hips moved to fuck herself into Rachel’s fingers, her tongue working deeper into her ass. “I’m gonna _cuh_ — ”

A shriek replaced the word. Quinn’s body was seized with an intensity so severe that she nearly bucked Rachel off. But the vampire remained immovable. She kept fucking Quinn’s holes with her tongue and fingers even as the blonde begged her to ease off. Still, Rachel toyed with her clit and another orgasm flooded through Quinn.

She did not know how long it took for Rachel to slow down and climb off her twitching, burning frame. Rachel eased her to recline on her back and stroked the sweaty stickiness of Quinn’s belly and palmed her breasts. The blonde kept her eyes closed as she worked on catching her breath. She took deep lungfuls of air through her nose. “I need to — it’s your turn.”

Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn’s cheek. “Darling, you can hardly open your eyes.”

“Don’t need to open ‘em.”

The vampire hummed low. Quinn peeked, and in a flash, Rachel’s clothes were gone and she straddled Quinn’s face, her pussy hovering over the blonde’s mouth. Rachel lowered her cunt on Quinn’s mouth, and she moaned softly as her tongue touched Rachel’s abundant wetness. She lapped against her clit, her lips wrapped around it so she could pull and suck and nibble the stiff, sensitive bud.

And, in fact, Quinn could open her eyes. Especially if it meant being able to watch Rachel, head thrown back in pleasure, her mouth parted as she took ragged gasps of air. She humped her pussy all over Quinn’s lips and chin and cheeks, with no care, as she chased after her orgasm. And the notion of Rachel _using_ her for her pleasure made Quinn blush and the pit of her stomach to tingle from excitement once again.

Quinn stuck out her tongue, and Rachel gasped. “ _Yes_ , let me ride that tongue, Quinn.” She rubbed her clit against the flat of Quinn’s tongue, her hips stuttering. Rachel held Quinn’s head still, though it was not as if Quinn wanted to be anywhere else but be under Rachel at that moment — or any moment for that matter. 

Rachel let out a high-pitched moan and came with a shuddering gasp. Her cum flooded all over Quinn’s chin, and the blonde immediately wrapped her lips around Rachel’s clit to extend the pleasure of her orgasm for as long as she could.

Weakly, the vampire collapsed beside Quinn. Her normally dark, chestnut eyes flickered with gold, and Quinn smiled. She wiped her cum-slick jaw and nuzzled into Rachel’s waiting arms.

“Next month, you better not wait until the last day of your period to see me again,” Rachel grumbled. “Well. Unless you are physically ill. Then I shall come to you.”

Quinn blushed and hid against Rachel’s neck. “Does it _have_ to be my period blood?”

“Honestly, it’s more of a delicacy among vampires. It’s like me eating caviar and pâté every month. Sheer decadence.” Rachel stroked Quinn’s back in long, languid movements that the blonde found herself hypnotized to near-sleep. “I do miss drinking regular blood from the source. Blood packs are good and all, but it’s not the same.”

“You can drink from me, if you’d like,” Quinn offered.

“Tell me that again when you’re wide awake, okay?” Rachel said with a soft laugh. Quinn’s arms tightened around Rachel’s waist, and she fell asleep, while her vampire lover’s hand lovingly drew circles along the planes of her back.


End file.
